


Wild

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [75]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Modern AU.</p><p>They're all wild, like animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



As a young nurse in Masyaf, Zahara gets to hear the strangest of rumors. The older nurses talk to the younger doctors, and sometimes they talk to her, but mostly she listens.

 

All the recruits this year are wild things, they say; Umar's boy throws himself off rooftops, climbs the parapets, hangs out in the rafters. An eagle, they decide, just like the famed Altair of old. Faheem's boy Malik is quiet as a ghost and precise in his steps, and a blade in his hand is claws on a cat. Ahmad's heir is a snake, tightly wound and calculating, ready to strike at a hair-spring.

 

The cadets are not much better, they decide; Kadar is quiet, but watchful, thin as a weed but growing, and no one can decide what he will be.

 

Rahman's little girl, they giggle, forgetting that Zahara is Rahman's daughter too-- Rahman's little girl is the wildest animal there is, they decide, a pale-haired hawk, golden and ready to strike, with a cry that pierces the skies.

 

When Zahara tells her father, the strongest man in the world tucks her under an arm and reassures her; Rami is a lioness. Zahara is the hawk.


End file.
